Worth the Wait
by TwistedLoveGame
Summary: Six months he waited. Finally Edward makes a move. The next movie is all Seth


Green.

His eyes were the most outstanding shade. I knew I would never meet anyone who had his eyes. Maybe his children but no one else. Then when he was angry or passionate his eyes would darken just a little and his cheeks would flush making him look delicious. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Seth Clearwater. I'm 5'11'' and have short black hair. And I want to fuck Edward Cullen. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to have a relationship with him but Edward didn't do relationships. They weren't his thing. He was a gorgeous doctor with a great body. His hair was like a penny. It was beautiful and copper and I wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes are gorgeous. They define him. Who he is, is why he's great. The day I met him was the day my life began.

~~~~6 months earlier~~~~

"So, Mr. Clearwater, what can I do you for?" I heard a velvety voice ask from in front of me.

"Umm….its Seth."

I could hear him give away a chuckle and I knew I wanted to hear the sound again. "Ok Seth. What are you in here for? It says on your chart you were in an accident. Are you okay?" I could pick up the natural concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I was riding a motorcycle with my ex-boyfriend. Um…Jacob Black and we were hit by a car. I got the worst of it but they said I might have a concussion. I was bleeding a little so I thought I would come see someone." I finished my sentence and looked up at him through my eyelashes, hoping he caught the gay hint. But when I looked at him he had his eyes only on the paper before him. To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

"Okay. We're going to run a few test then if everything is fine I'm going to schedule you an appointment for 6 months from now. Is that fine with you," he paused and looked into my eyes; I felt a shiver run through me, "Seth?"

"Ye-e-ah, that's great." I said clearing my throat. "So when do I finish these test?" I didn't think I could look at him anymore or I would probably cream my pants.

"Probably around 3 and then you can go." He said. "Is there someone you need to call?"

"Yeah. Do you have a phone I can use?" I asked standing at my full height but still falling a little shorter then him. God I just wanted to touch his chest and run my hands over his tight ass.

"Here, you can use my cell. Just let me know when you're done, I'll be right over here." He stood and walked to the chair by mine, sat down and started writing music lyrics inside a black book with his name on it.

Emmett picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Emmett. Man I'm at the doctors right now I was wondering if you could pick me up when I'm done?" I asked while patiently tapping my foot.

"Hey, puppy. Yeah I can pick you up. I'm coming that way anyway to see my brother-in-law. Do you think we can have lunch with him?" Being his best friend I knew I would have to anyway so I might as well just say yes.

"Sure Emmy bear." I said sighing into the phone.

"Okay thanks man. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up I turned to give Edward his phone back to find him staring at me with a look of confusion.

"Yes?" I had no idea why he was staring at me like this but I would find out soon because right now he was looking at me like I was a fucking weirdo.

"You know Emmett McCarty? Married to Rosalie Hale?" No way. No Fucking way.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. We have been friends since high school." Please God if you really do love me you won't make him say it.

"Wow. Small world. Anyway, let's start the test."

Two hours and 7 test later I was sore and tired. Then Emmett showed up.

"Hey Em." Oh my god. Edward Fucking Cullen

"Hey Puppy, Hey Eddie."

"Don't call me that. Now let's go to lunch. Are you joining us Seth?" He turned and looked at me with what seemed like hope. I brushed it off as my imagination and nodded.

Lunch was so fucking awkward. So as usual Emmett tried to help. Not good.

"So, Edward how's your boyfriend? James was it?" Okay I take it back. Maybe he is useful.

I looked up to see Edward blushing a beautiful shade of crimson. It looked amazing on him.

"We broke up. It didn't work out." He looked up at me and our eyes connected before I looked down at my food and began eating again.

~~~~present day~~~~

This brings us to today. My doctor's appointment with Dr. Fuck-Me-Cullen. I hadn't seen him since that day. Every time I met up with Emmett Edward wasn't there. He just happened to leave before I arrived. Which pissed me off. If he didn't want to see me he could have just acted normal and been polite. I pulled up in the parking lot in a bad mood. As I made my way up to the room I walked past an office were I heard weird noises.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much." The words gripped my heart. I felt like crying. But then I realized how stupid I was being. He didn't want me. I knew it and now it was time to except it. I walked away down to the room and hopped on the stool. Waiting for him to come in. I reached up and wiped the tears off my cheek. I knew we wouldn't be together but I didn't know that it would hurt so much.

"Hello Seth. How are you feeling today?" He looked so happy. Smiling like there was no tomorrow. Like he was on top of the world.

"Fine." I didn't want him to hear my voice. I didn't want to look him in his gorgeous green eyes. He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek pulling me up to look at him.

"Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" His voice was like music to my ears. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me he loved me. But instead I grabbed his hand and ignored the electric shock I felt while moving it away from me.

"I'm fine. Can we just move on please." That was it. We didn't talk anymore after that. I just blocked out the hot doctor running his hands through my hair and over my back.

Then before I knew it. We were done. "Alright Seth, that should be all. You are just fine. So I was wondering if you were dating anyone?" Talk about getting hit it the balls. That shit hurt.

"Why do you care?" I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But ill be damned if that wasn't a dick thing to do.

"Um. Well I was hoping you would like to go out with me?" I swear to god I'm hearing things.

"Like a date?" Well if that didn't sound stupid I don't know what did.

"Well yeah. You know. Me and you. Dinner and then a movie." He looked so nervous. Then I remembered the voice.

"What about the guy in your office earlier? The one that loves you so much." I don't know why I brought it up but I just thought it needed to be said.

"Ok is that's what was wrong? That was my brother-in-law. Jacob Black. You know your ex. He married my sister Bella. He became bi last year and they got together 4 months ago. He was visiting me and telling me that Bella was pregnant." He grabbed my head between his hands and made me look in his eyes. I felt his warmth flow through me. His hot mouth so close to me. His breaths fanning over my face making me shiver. "Did you really think I would want to not be with you?"

Then he kissed me. At first I was frozen but then I accepted it. It was warm his lips felt strong on mine but yet still smooth. His hands slowly moved from my face, down my arms, to my hips. I felt on fire from the burning trail his hands left on my body. I never I could feel so good. I loved it.

"Oh god Edward. So good." I moaned against his lips. I had never felt so good in my life. His hands were magical and his lips were heaven. I could feel my hard on become alive with a new vengeance. And all it wanted was Edwards cock. "So I think I want to go on a date with you." I breathed pulling back and looking into his eyes while resting my forehead on his.

"I think…I would love that." He said his breathing labored. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight."

"Okay." I said smiling.

It was twenty minutes before he was supposed to be hear. I was so excited I couldn't stand it. I kept shifting waiting for him to show. I was so scared he wouldn't come that he wouldn't show up. Ten minutes had gone by and I was getting anxious.

I was so happy he wanted to go out with me. I couldn't believe he wanted me. I still thought he might cancel but I figured he was nice enough not to. I think I was going to explode from the happiness that enveloped my body. I just…

My thoughts were cut short by the door bell ringing. I hoped up and sprinted to the door. When I got there I opened the door with a smile on my face. This quickly fell when I looked out and Jasper was on my porch.

"Oh no." I looked down and could almost feel the hot tears that wanted to escape my eyes. "He's not coming is he?" I knew I was going to loose it soon.

"He has a good excuse, Seth. Please just…"

"No. Good night Jasper." I shut the door and locked it before running up to my room. I felt so cold and empty. Like I couldn't stop I was crying. Sobbing into my pillows. I couldn't handle the ache that began to build in my chest. It was so painful. My heart pounding so loud I could hear it ringing in my ears. So as I lay there feeling my heart crumble I curled into I ball and let the blackness swallow me into a dreamless slumber.

~~~later that night~~~

I woke to pounding on my door. I jerked up right in my bed. I was scared but I had to be a man and---

"SETH CLEARWATER!! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!!" Fuck. I made my way down stairs to let Edward Cullen explain why he is banging on my door. When I got there I took a deep breath and pulled my arms tighter around me to stay up right. I slowly pulled the door open and looked at the guy who just about killed me tonight.

"Why are you crying? Why didn't you meet me at the restaurant? I waited for two hours Seth." I could see he was upset but I wasn't about to feel bad. I just spent the last two hours crying over him.

"Why was I crying?! Maybe its because I just cried my self to sleep over someone who didn't show up for our date but sent his brother with an excuse. How so you think I felt? I spent hours getting ready and I assumed that even if you couldn't make it. You would have called or texted or even came to explain. Not your brother!!" I was on the verge of crying again but then something hit me. "What do you mean you waited?"

"Jacob and Bella had a fight. I was with Bella trying to calm her down. I sent Jasper over to tell you that I would just meet you at the restaurant in an hour. But he said you just shut the door and locked it. Why didn't you let him explain?" he looked at me with such sadness in his eyes it made me want to weep from the pain I had caused him. I felt like such an ass.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that's what he was going to say. I figured he was going to tell me you couldn't make it because you realized what a huge mistake you made when asking me out. Or at least something along those lines." I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The clinginess I was giving off made me seem crazy but I just wanted him all to myself. Just me and him on an exotic island somewhere.

"Seth." He reached forward and put his hand on my cheek pulling my head up till my eyes connected with his. "Baby. I just want to be with you. No one else. Can you even see a fragment of how beautiful you are, how much I want to run my hands over your body?" As he was saying this he had pulled me closer and had his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"Do you want to um come in? Maybe we could watch a movie and order some pizza?" I had no idea what he would say but I felt like I could fly at the moment so why not give it a shot right?

"I would love to Seth. How about we go in and you pick out a movie while I order us some pizza and then we can cuddle up on the couch?" Oh MY God. Edward Cullen wanted to cuddle with me in my kitchen. No fucking way.

I took a deep inhale to stead my breath and somewhere during the exhale a 'sure' rolled out and before I knew it I was on my way to the living room and he was in the kitchen ordering the food.

I had always had a large variety of movies. 742 to be exact. I loved my collection. Being home every Friday and Saturday can do that to a guy. I mean don't get me wrong 40 of those movies was porn. I mean I may be gay but I'm not celibate. Give me a break. I was just about to reach for my favorite movie when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

We stood there. No romantic kiss. No whispered loving words. We just stood there and drank the sent of each other in. Like we were both getting drunk on the other. But it came to an end when I heard the door bell ring. Taking his hand I pulled him with me to the door, when I reached it I pulled him behind me and wrapped his arms back around me then grabbed the door and through it open.

"Hey, Edward." The boy, who I was now jealous of, that couldn't be over 22, said looking at Edward like he was a Greek God. And even though I thought the same thing doesn't mean anyone can look at him like that.

"Hey James, how's it been?" Edward smiled at the boy. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be there. Like I was messing up there usual thing. So I stepped out of Edwards arms, handed _James _the money and walking away to let them talk.

Maybe Edward thought I was okay with him talking to his ex-boyfriend at my house but honestly I just wanted to go back out there and kiss him in front of James. Just to say 'he's mine so back off'. But instead I ate two slices of pizza, drank 2 beers and had gotten ten minutes into the movies before Edward came back. I had thought we were on a date but I could see I was wrong. So when he came back I would set this straight.

"Seth?" I turned to look at Edward who had just set down on the couch.

"Long time no see." I hadn't meant for it to be so dark but I was just plain pissed. He was supposed to be here with me. Not flirting and smiling with the pizza guy. I saw him wince from the corner of my eye.

"Seth? Baby? Please just let me explain. I haven't seen him in so long and he was just telling me about his date tonight and about how he had found the perfect guy. I couldn't just blow him off. I'm not like that." I'm not sure he really thought that one through but it was to late. That was his true color and nothing could change that.

"I think its time you leave Edward. I'm getting tired of your back and forth. I just don't get you. You can leave me with an excuse from your brother but he gets a full conversation. You should just go." I paused swallowing the lump that had just formed in my throat and the tears that were swelling in my eyes. "If you didn't want to come you could have just said you weren't interested." I stood from the couch.

"Seth. Come on. You can't honestly believe that I don't want you. Not after everything I went through to be here. Not after everything I did for us. You can't just send me away." He had dropped to his knees in front of me and grabbed my thighs holding on to me. I was becoming very weak very fast.

"I just want you to be happy Edward. I don't want you to suffer because you're just doing this for me." I knew the truth. That I would want him even if the happiness was fake but that isn't who I am, he had to want me too. Or it just wouldn't work out.

I dropped to my knees in front of him. I could feel his heat warming my body I could feel his aching cock burning into my leg. "Can you not feel how much I want you?" He breathed into my ear grabbing my head and tipping it back before running his tongue up my throat and gently tugging my earlobe with his teeth causing an almost animalistic sound to escape my throat. This reaction causes him to moan his pleasure into my ears. "Please Seth. Give yourself to me. Let me pleasure you into ecstasy." How could anyone say no to those words? So with a nod of my head we stood slowly and walked to my room, with me wrapped around him.

When reaching my room I reluctantly pulled myself away from his burning body and looked him over. His hair was all mussed from my hands, his lips swollen with my kisses. I had never seen anything more beautiful than the picture in front of me. That was until he flushed under my stair. My God I just wanted to rip his shirt off. And without a second thought my hands with a mind of there own reached out and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor.

"So beautiful. So defined." I ran my hands through the creases of his muscles and then down to his delicious 'V'. I thought I was really going to cream my pants right then. Before thinking about it I dropped to my knees and licked, nipped, and teased his hot flesh. His stomach muscles contracted under my touch, sending shivers down my spine. I put my hand on his feet before slowly bringing them up his leg and behind his knees before running them over his thighs and past his obvious erection.

Slowly I raked my eyes up his body to stair in his eyes. He could see I was asking for promotion and as he was panting deeply but managed a nod without taking his eyes off mine. Without shifting my gaze from him I brought my hand to his button and popped it open before grabbing his zipper and sliding it slowly and painfully down. I smirked at what I saw. He had gone commando. So when I pulled his pants down and discarded the offending item from his body I was graced with the most beautiful sight ever. Edward's cock that was leaking his wonderful juice. It was so long and thick but still had softness on the skin that covered the hardest part of his body. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on the tip pulling it back a little watching as a string of cum connected his cock with my lips. Then I couldn't stand it anymore. I lunged toward him and sucked him into my mouth. The hiss he let out was music to my ears.

His taste was unlike anything I have ever had in my mouth. He was leaking into me and I felt so connected to him in this one moment. I brought him farther into my mouth till he hit the back of my throat. It was amazing. The room was filled with grunts and moans from Edward. He looked like he would explode any moment. It was an amazing moment.

I ran my tongue over the underside of his cock. Then putting my teeth on it I scraped it all the way to the head. Listening as my name fell off his tongue and he pulsed in my mouth. As I worked him with my mouth I reached under my bed and grabbed the lube. Quickly I rubbed it on two fingers and slowly pushed them past his tight rectal ring. His moaning sound increased.

"OH GOD SETH!! PLEASE…DON'T….DON'T STOP!!" I pushed my fingers in more and rubbed his prostate which just happened to be his undoing. "OH SETH!!!" He exploded into my mouth with a burst but I kept up my sucking and continued to rub his prostate till he was shaking and begging me to stop. I pulled back and stood up stripping off the remaining items of clothing and pushing him back on the bed.

"Do you want me to fuck you Edward? Do you want to ride my cock till your screaming my name over and over?" I had no idea where this was coming from but all I know is I had every intention of going through with it.

"Please Seth. Let me ride you. Let me take you so far in that when you cum all always have a part of you with me." Edward Cullen had just broken my resolve and now I wanted him to sit on my lap and ride me like a fucking bronco.

"You got it Edward." I quickly flipped us over and pulled him on my lap. I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine. Our lips crashed together with a strong force. The need between us still hadn't died. I ran my tongue over his lips and out of no where he just slammed his body down on my pulsating cock sliding in past his tight ring. He was so good and so fucking tight.

"Oh God Edward your so tight. God its just so good." He started moving. Fast it was so good and if I had to label it I would call it a plain and simple fuck. There was love in it but right it was just an animalistic need. And right now all I need was a nice long fuck.

"Ugh yeah Edward. Come on baby. Give it to me. Faster…Harder. Please baby I need more." I knew I sounded like a girl begging for him but if you were in my position you would be begging just as much as me.

"God Seth I think I'm going to…to…..UGH." His hot jizz shot straight onto my stomach and ran down on to my cock. Before I knew it I was bucking up into his tight little ass. Then I felt it. The tightness increased and I screamed his name as my spunk shot into him breathing hard I bit onto his shoulder moaning as I rode out my orgasm.

"Wow Edward! That was so great." I was still breathing heavy. Trying to calm myself I looked into his eyes.

"I think I love you." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I just stared at him and apparently it was the wrong thing to do because all of a sudden the glow in Edward's eye died and he hopped whispered sorry then disappeared.

"Edward!! Wait!! Please come here." I ran to the bathroom and started banging on the door. If he didn't come out I would find a way in.

"It's okay Seth. Just go away. I'll leave soon. Don't worry." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I knew he was crying and it killed me.

"Come out Edward. You know I love I have for the past six months. So just come out so we can go to bed." I waited. And waited. He didn't open the door so I thought I should just go.

"Do you mean it?" His voice is so quiet I wouldn't have heard it if I had walked any further away.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't love you?" I turned around, walked over to him pulling him into the shelter of my arms and took him to the bedroom.

As we lay there sleeping I watched the beautiful boy curled into my side breath even. I knew that Edward was amazing and hopefully we would end up together. I needed him even if we could only be friends. He was apart of me now and I just wanted to make him happy. The last thought that went through my head before I fell asleep was the last six months was worth the wait.


End file.
